


Конец игры

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Сэм где-то задерживался, да еще умудрился высадить батарею в телефоне, так что оставалось только ждать его в условленном месте — этом убогом баре, единственным достоинством которого был относительно ровный бильярдный стол».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец игры

Бармен, худой тип в заношенной ковбойской рубашке, давно дремал, уронив голову на стойку. Уже перевалило за полночь, и последний посетитель ушел больше часа назад.

Дин взял со стола шар, подбросил его на ладони и спросил:

— Ну что, на желание?

— На желание мы играли в прошлый раз, Дин.

— Слушай, ты же не думаешь, что у меня было всего одно желание, а? Да я только во вкус вошел!

Кас не ответил. Он просто смотрел — тем самым своим долгим немигающим взглядом, одновременно изучающим, требовательным, ироничным, печальным, многозначительным и наивным — Дин так и не мог решить, какое из этих определений было наиболее верным, потому что никогда не выдерживал его до конца. Рано или поздно Дин первым отводил глаза, и, надо признать, в последнее время это почему-то случалось все раньше.

— Да ладно, — примирительно пробормотал он, — я не собираюсь загадывать ничего сложного. На пару бутылок пива твоего ангельского топлива хватит?

— Думаю, да, — помедлив, сказал Кас.

— И пирог навынос. А лучше два.

— Два пирога, — покорно повторил Кас.

Первое желание Дина — чизбургер с беконом, выбор довольно дурацкий и одновременно очевидный, — было исполнено одним щелчком пальцев в воздухе. Наверное, это и вправду было для Каса сущим пустяком, поэтому он и сейчас не стал затевать торговлю. Дин не был уверен, но решил не жадничать: ему и так было немного стыдно, что он уговорил Каса на игру. Сэм где-то задерживался, да еще умудрился высадить батарею в телефоне, так что оставалось только ждать его в условленном месте — этом убогом баре, единственным достоинством которого был относительно ровный бильярдный стол.

Как оказалось, играть Кас не умел. Не умел совсем, и Дин увидел это через минуту после того, как разбил пирамиду. Получив ход, Кас взял свой кий, оглядел его так, словно ему в руки попало оружие массового поражения, затем приблизился к столу и ударил с такой силой, что два шара перепрыгнули борт и с грохотом упали на деревянный пол. Дин позволил ему перебить — откровенно издеваться над новичками было не в его правилах, — однако второй удар вышел еще хуже: биток даже не коснулся цели. Дальше было не лучше, и даже если Дин намеренно отдавал ход, Кас безбожно мазал — так же серьезно и методично, как и все, что он делал. В какой-то момент, не выдержав, Дин поинтересовался, не нарочно ли тот проигрывает, и получил в ответ такой оскорбленный взгляд, что все вопросы отпали.

За всю партию Кас не положил в лузу ни одного шара. Они так и лежали на зеленом сукне, все семь, словно разметанные по краям стола мощным взрывом. Дин не особенно стремился выиграть (все-таки это был Кас, а не какой-то заезжий простофиля из тех, чьи карманы обычно уступали Дину сотню-другую), но перед таким очевидным провалом он был бессилен. Грозный ангел, который пачками укладывал демонов, молниеносно орудовал клинком, одной ладонью останавливал силы, способные уничтожить любого смертного, умирал и воскресал — не говоря уже о путешествии в Ад и обратно, — не мог освоить игру моложе его примерно на пару тысяч лет. Потрясающе.

Вытащив из луз свои шары, Дин привычно сдвинул локтями новую пирамиду. Черная «восьмерка» настолько вытерлась от времени, что стала крапчатой, и Дин невольно задержал взгляд на облупившейся краске, оттягивая начало игры. Он сам не знал, чего ждет: шансов на то, что вторая партия будет чем-то отличаться от первой, было не много.

Не выпрямляясь, он посмотрел на Каса. Тот стоял, вцепившись в основание кия двумя руками, и мрачно глядел на стол.

— Знаешь, — подавив вздох, сказал Дин, — мы сейчас не воюем, так, может, ты не будешь держать эту штуку, как ангельский клинок?

— Ты уже объяснял мне, как держать кий, Дин.

— Видно, хреново я объяснил, — заметил Дин и, вновь испытав мимолетное чувство неловкости, добавил: — Если ты не хочешь, мы можем больше не играть.

— Хочу.

— Нет, серьезно... Это... Короче, ты не должен, понятно? Это просто игра, а на пиво у меня хватит.

— Я понял, Дин.

Его вечно напряженная фигура осталась прежней, знакомый глубокий голос не изменил тона, и все же Дин заметил, что ладони, сложенные вокруг кия одна поверх другой, как в молитве, наконец слегка расслабились. Дин счел это хорошим знаком.

— Кстати, бургер был ничего, — сказал он.

Кас кивнул, не глядя на него.

— Хорошо. Так мы играем?

— Конечно. — Дин прицелился в угол пирамиды, но вдруг передумал. Он отошел от стола, уступая Касу право разбить, и ухмыльнулся: — Вперед, Винс!

 

*

 

Четверть часа спустя, загнав «восьмерку» в дальний угол, Дин вынужден был признать свою полную и безоговорочную победу. Чуда не случилось: выбранные Касом полосатые шары снова равномерно распределились по полупустому столу, сохраняя безопасное расстояние от луз. Должно быть, этим вечером бог бильярда отдыхал, и лимит чудес был исчерпан.

Дин бросил кий на стол, и тот подкатился к борту. Как тут же аккуратно положил свой рядом.

— Ты выиграл, Дин.

Его лицо пряталось в тени — тусклая лампа низко нависала над столом, не заботясь о том, чтобы оставить хоть немного света игрокам, — и Дин мог видеть только упрямо задранный вверх подбородок и плотно сжатые губы. Когда-то именно с таким видом Кас советовал ему полегче высказываться в адрес Небес, но сейчас, и Дин был в этом уверен, старался спрятать досаду. «Все-таки надо было послать это все», — подумал он, невольно начиная злиться на самого себя за каприз, оказавшийся вовсе не таким уж безобидным. Победа не стоила уязвленной гордости Каса.

— Да брось, — пробормотал Дин, не зная толком, что сказать, — тоже мне выигрыш... Просто... просто бильярд — это явно не твое.

Некоторое время Кас молчал, затем нахмурился и задумчиво произнес:

— Между ударом и движением этих шаров в нужную сторону должна быть связь.

— Еще бы, — с готовностью подхватил нелепое оправдание Дин. — Да и черт с ними, не бери в голову. И знаешь, я сейчас подумал... По правде, мне не так уж хочется пива.

— У тебя есть другое желание, Дин?

Вопрос прозвучал несколько двусмысленно — по крайней мере для Дина, который определенно не готов был открывать все карты разом.

— Э-э... Да в общем нет.

— Я не понимаю, — Кас озадаченно потер переносицу и продолжил: — Насколько я успел узнать людей, они всегда чего-то хотят. Или собираются хотеть, но такого, чтобы желаний у них не осталось вообще, не бывает. Даже в моменты... наслаждения они часто начинают фразу со слов: «Единственное, чего бы мне сейчас хотелось...»

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — хмыкнул Дин. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и мысленно поблагодарил хозяина бара за скудное освещение.

Кас, напротив, ничуть не выглядел смущенным.

— Мы иногда слышим их разговоры, — ответил он. — Хотя, должен признать, просьбы, высказанные в подобных обстоятельствах, чаще всего остаются без ответа.

Разговор вроде бы свернул с опасной темы, и Дин с облегчением рассмеялся:

— Да вы, оказывается, чертовски разборчивые ребята!

— Они просят того, что легко могут получить сами. А чего хочешь ты?

Дин пожал плечами. Еще в начале игры он решительно отбросил все желания, которые считал действительно важными. Вернуть к жизни погибших, навсегда затолкать всю нечисть туда, где ей самое место, — конечно, он хотел бы этого, но это было серьезно, и сама мысль о том, чтобы играть на такие вещи, казалась ему кощунственной и неуместной. Он даже не решился бы произнести это вслух.

— Ничего, я же сказал.

— Ничего?

— Именно. Мой список желаний пуст, как жертва вампира.

Кас обошел стол и остановился рядом — не вплотную, но все же немного слишком близко, — и посмотрел на Дина своим странным взглядом: чуть сощурив глаза и при этом не хмурясь, как делают близорукие люди, пытаясь вернуть зрению утраченную остроту.

— Я обещал выполнить твое желание, — серьезно сказал он. — Слово ангела нерушимо, так что, если ты ничего мне не скажешь, я выберу сам.

— Ты что, собираешься залезть ко мне в голову?

— Мне уже приходилось там бывать, если помнишь.

Подернутое рябью озеро, пустой пирс, удочка... Дин помнил эти несколько минут из своего сна так же хорошо, как если бы все происходило наяву. И он точно знал, что сейчас в его голове такой пасторальной картины Кас не найдет при всем желании.

— Стоп-стоп, — Дин протестующе поднял руки, едва не коснувшись бежевого плаща. — Никаких игр разума, Кас! Даже не думай, понял?

Кас вдруг отвел взгляд и уставился в какую-то неопределенную точку за спиной Дина.

— Твои опасения напрасны, Дин. Я не коснусь... — он на секунду запнулся, — недавних желаний. Я выберу из более старых.

Дин недоверчиво склонил голову. Среди старых желаний тоже могло оказаться много интересного.

— Насколько старых? Времен Ронды Харли или времен малышки Робин?

— Дин.

— Давай лучше пива, а?

— Тратить ангельскую силу на такие мелочи — расточительство, — поморщившись, возразил Кас. — Это как...

— Забивать гвозди микроскопом?

От удивления брови Каса изогнулись домиком, сразу согнав с лица суровое выражение.

— Разве гвозди забивают микроскопом?

— Забудь, — махнул рукой Дин. — Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Нужно что-то такое, что можешь только ты, да?

— Да.

— Но ты хоть скажешь мне, что попадется на удочку?

— Нет. — Он вновь был убийственно серьезен и смотрел так пристально, как будто уже приступил к выбору. — Ты увидишь сам. Доверься мне, Дин. Думаю, ты не пожалеешь.

И прежде, чем Дин успел сказать хоть слово, Кас дотронулся до его лба сложенными пальцами.

 

*

 

Невероятный грохот и рев ударили по ушам сотней децибел и мгновенно оглушили его. В первый момент Дину показалось, что его снова бросили в тот магазинчик при заправке, который разнесло истинным ангельским голосом, и он инстинктивно зажмурился, ожидая дождя из осколков.

— Кас, какого хрена?! — заорал Дин, едва слыша собственный голос. — Что за...

Он осекся, внезапно осознав, что грохот складывается в знакомый с детства ритм. Бешеная, неистовая, почти безумная дробь ударных неудержимо неслась в воздух, заполняя собой каждый дюйм пространства и каждый уголок сознания, впиваясь прямо в душу, чтобы вплавиться намертво и остаться с ней навсегда. Нервный ритм рвался прочь с отчаянием обреченных, словно в последний раз, и тот, чьи руки извлекали его из установки, как будто чувствовал то пока еще невидимое, но уже неизбежное приближение конца, которое либо сводит с ума, либо рождает шедевры.

Еще до того, как взвыли гитары, Дин уже понял, что он слышит. Ему даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять: четверку музыкантов на сцене он узнал бы и с закрытыми.

И этого просто не могло быть.

— Мы в Понтиаке, штат Мичиган, — донесся до него спокойный голос Каса, непонятно как прорвавшийся сквозь шум. — Сейчас тридцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмого года, и это...

— Бонзо, — задыхаясь, перебил его Дин, — это же, мать его, Бонзо, Кас! Джон Бонэм! И Джимми Пейдж, и Плант, и Джонс... О господи, ты перенес нас на концерт Зеппов?! Да я молиться буду на твои крылья!.. — Он совершенно ошалел от неожиданности и уже толком не соображал, что говорит, никакая сила в мире не заставила бы его сейчас выбирать слова. Он даже не знал, слышит ли его Кас, и просто продолжал бормотать, захлебываясь словами, глотая концы фраз, обрывая сам себя: — Ты знаешь... знаешь, что это? Это «Песня остается прежней», отец рассказывал, что они всегда с нее начинали, каждый концерт... Черт, семьдесят седьмой год, то самое последнее турне Led Zeppelin в Америке! Мне был год, когда они распались, а тут все вместе... Живые, сукины дети! Это же охренеть, как круто!

Пока он говорил, Пейдж завершил композицию роскошным гитарным соло, и стадион взорвался. Трибуны были забиты до отказа, десятки тысяч людей визжали от восторга, свистели, рыдали, хлопали, размахивали руками. Охваченный этим безумием, Дин тоже вскочил с места и начал орать что-то бессвязное и большей частью не очень приличное. Его голос тонул в общем реве, по щекам текли слезы. Он не кричал так лет с двенадцати, но ему было плевать.

Наконец он плюхнулся на свое место и, не в силах сдержать бьющие через край эмоции, дернул за рукав бежевого плаща:

— Кас, мы же останемся еще?

— Сколько ты хочешь, Дин.

Волна абсолютного счастья, которой Дин дал короткую передышку своим вопросом, тут же накатила с новой силой.

— На весь концерт? Все три часа?!

— Если твой голос и слух это выдержат.

— Да я лучше оглохну, чем уйду! — засмеялся Дин, чувствуя себя ребенком, впервые попавшим в Диснейленд. — Чтоб я пропустил такое...

Продолжить он не успел: со сцены уже зазвучали аккорды следующей песни, и Дину стало не до разговоров.

Безумные англичане нравились ему всегда, но только сейчас, услышав их вживую, Дин понял, насколько потрясающими они были на самом деле. Четыре фигуры на сцене в окружении беснующегося стадиона казались почти хрупкими, но от каждой из них исходила такая колоссальная мощь и энергия, что ноги сами отбивали ритм, а руки тянулись вверх. Даже рев, с которым зрители встречали каждую композицию, проигрывал этой силе с безнадежностью уличного певца, решившего соперничать с симфоническим оркестром. Голос, гитары и ударные, гениально сплетенные вместе, сейчас были единым сердцем этого зала, полностью подчинив его себе.

Дин тоже кричал, как мальчишка, орал во всю мощь своих легких вместе с людьми, собравшимися здесь тридцать с лишним лет назад, хотя больше все-таки слушал. А точнее — едва не забывал дышать, боясь упустить хоть такт из виртуозной игры Пейджа, невероятного звенящего голоса Планта, сольных партий Бонзо и Джонса, истинное звучание которых не передавала ни одна запись. Он схватил бы эти звуки зубами, чтобы никогда не забыть их, хоть и был уверен, что они навсегда останутся в памяти, как ожившая картинка из детства. То, что с ним происходило, было реально и невозможно одновременно, и Дин не смог бы сказать, от чего голова кружилась у него больше: от самого концерта или от путешествия во времени.

Когда замерли последние звуки «Лестницы в небо», Кас тронул его за плечо:

— Нам пора.

— Уже? — переспросил Дин, с трудом поборов желание вцепиться в пластиковое кресло. И вдруг вспомнил: — Черт, там же Сэм!

— Я не знаю, где Сэм. Мы вернемся в то же время, когда исчезли, Дин. Но я должен перенести нас обратно сейчас, потом это будет сложнее, и я...

До Дина наконец дошло. После предыдущих фокусов со временем Кас выглядел, мягко говоря, не лучшим образом.

— Дай мне еще минуту.

Он встал и бросил последний взгляд на сцену, где насквозь мокрые музыканты готовились сыграть что-то на бис. Он стоял молча — ни кричать, ни двигаться сейчас не хотелось, — и просто смотрел, замерев в безмолвном преклонении перед своими кумирами. Лучшее прощание, на которое он был способен.

— Теперь давай, — сказал он, оборачиваясь.

Кас тоже поднялся. В наступившей темноте его плащ выделялся странным светлым пятном, словно выхваченный прожектором. Дин заметил на плече немного пепла, очевидно, слетевшего с чьей-то сигареты, и машинально сдул его.

— Не двигайся, Дин.

Кас вытянул руку вперед, и Дин закрыл глаза.

Никто не обратил внимания, как в нижнем ярусе трибун стало на двух зрителей меньше.

 

*

 

За то время, что их не было, в баре ничего не изменилось. Сэм все еще не появился, хозяин продолжал мирно спать за своей стойкой. Увидев, что Кас стоит у бильярдного стола, опираясь на него рукой, Дин быстро шагнул к нему.

— Ты как, нормально?

— Все в порядке. — Если Кас и кривил душой, по его бесстрастному лицу догадаться об этом было невозможно. — А ты, Дин? Ты... ты доволен?

— Шутишь?! Да я... Ох ты, черт...

Дин запнулся. Его классическое косноязычие, которое портило каждый такой разговор, уже с комфортом расселось где-то внутри, как собака в ожидании кости. Так случалось каждый раз, и, наверное, Кас тоже об этом знал, но сегодня Дин просто обязан был объяснить ему, как он благодарен за такой подарок, и как много это для него значило. Или хотя бы попытаться.

Он не стал долго раздумывать — точнее, он не думал вообще. Он просто сделал то, что ему в этот момент хотелось сделать больше всего: раскинул руки, а потом резко сомкнул их у Каса за спиной, крепко прижав к себе.

— Кас, я... Это просто... лучшее желание, какое ты мог выбрать. Правда, дружище, я не ожидал, что будет так круто, и вообще... Спасибо тебе.

Его пальцы все еще касались бежевой ткани, каждую нитку в которой уже, кажется, знали наизусть. Объятие затягивалось, и, хотя Дин чувствовал, что оно становится намного более интимным, чем он планировал, ему было все равно. Он понимал, что это глупо, и все-таки ждал чего-то в ответ: движения, слова — чего угодно, — но Кас застыл, как изваяние. Если бы не легкое дыхание и щекочущие шею волосы, Дин решил бы, что обнимает столб. Он уже почти собрался разжать руки, как вдруг почувствовал, что чужие ладони наконец легли ему на талию — осторожно и нерешительно, но все-таки безошибочно точно.

— Дин...

Голос Каса почему-то прозвучал тише обычного, и в нем появилась странная хрипотца, какая бывает, если начать говорить после долгой паузы, позабыв прочистить горло. Дин не хотел сейчас думать, что это означает. Он выпустил Каса из объятий и улыбнулся:

— С меня причитается.

Тот неохотно отстранился и качнул головой:

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Дин, — сказал он. — Я уже достаточно вознагражден.

— Это чем же?

— Тем, что ты сейчас сделал.

— Что я... — начал Дин, надеясь, что Кас продолжит фразу, однако тот молчал. — Обнимашки, Кас? Серьезно?

Вместо ответа Кас вздернул подбородок и отвел глаза. Дин понял, что ответа не дождется — он хорошо знал этот взгляд в пустоту. Он уже хотел отвернуться, но в последнюю секунду боковым зрением поймал что-то странное, то, чего, казалось, не могло быть.

Кас улыбался. Кривовато, одной стороной рта, словно не решаясь растянуть губы полностью, и все же это была именно улыбка, которую можно было без преувеличения назвать довольной.

— Кас...

Он так и не успел ничего сказать. В темном окне мелькнул свет фар, а затем послышался знакомый низкий рык мотора, звук, который Дин не спутал бы ни с чем. Импала, а вместе с ней и Сэм наконец добрались до места. «А ведь в год того концерта детка была еще действительно деткой, — невольно подумал Дин, — буквально».

Он услышал, как Сэм заглушил машину.

— Вот он обалдеет, когда узнает, где мы были, — сказал он, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу. — Как считаешь?

— Я думаю, он будет удивлен, — согласился Кас. Он уже не улыбался, голос вновь стал прежним, как будто ничего и не было. Дину вдруг показалось, что Кас собирается исчезнуть — внезапно и бесследно, как всегда, — и он удивился неожиданному раздражению, которое вызвала у него эта мысль.

— Кас, а может, как-нибудь опять сыграем?

Кас удивленно посмотрел на него:

— Зачем?

Некоторое время Дин разглядывал потолок, делая вид, что размышляет над ответом. Потом прищурился и, нарочно понизив голос, признался:

— Я бы еще на «Металлику» сходил.


End file.
